Justice for All
by GreyLiliy
Summary: AU Crossover with Justice League. Genjo Sanzo makes Lex Luthor look like a wimp. And who would dare challange Secretary Hakkai? Superman. That's who.


This...is just something that's been floating in my brain for years. I finally got it onto paper. Think of this, as well - like a fake movie preview where you go 'that would be awesome if it were a real movie' but know in your heart it's just a joke and will never be complete. That in mind - please enjoy! :D

_Edit: Was missing a divider line...all fixed._

**Justice for All**

In retrospect, Clark had decided that underestimating an 18 year old boy's strength was never something he had on his list of things that would cause potential harm. Superman hit the wall behind him with a deafening crack as the glass and steel behind him shattered and bent. All the oxygen forced itself from his lungs and he stared up at the murderous golden eyes staring in his direction. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Batman, on the other hand, was realizing he had been right when he suspected there was something not quite right with that secretary. The smoldering hole in the bench next to him where the blast of energy hit was proof of that. The smiling man in front of him made him grit his teeth; why did he always get stuck with the creepy, bat-shit insane ones?

Wonder Woman at the same time was wondering why she always got stuck with the lechers.

"Come on, baby! It was a compliment!"

She dodged the chain as it swished by her head and pulled out her lasso to try and catch his arm to delay him. As soon as she got a hold of him she was going to punch his face in.

The Flash, after looking down at the gash on his leg where the bullet had nicked him, only had one thought: "Holy shit."

Needless to say, the Justice League may have gotten involved in something they weren't quite ready for.

* * *

"Why are we paying this guy a personal visit again?" Flash asked as they walked down the hallway of the expensive firm building. "Embezzling and stuff seems like something the police would handle."

"He's better than Luthor at keeping his tracks hidden." Superman replied as he walked onward. Flash was clearly bored again, but that was the norm. Superman wondered why he had bothered to tag along in the first place. "And Batman's sources state he's started getting involved with weapons deals. Best to give him a friendly warning."

"Whatever you say." Flash shrugged and stuck his hands behind his back. This all seemed pretty ridiculous to him, but what could you do? Besides, he wanted to get a look at this 'Genjo Sanzo' that was striking fear in both the legitimate and underground business world.

Wonder Woman walked alongside Superman quietly, aside from her heels clicking down the hall, as they approached the private office. The building had a Spartan number of employees and they had been directed to the main office from the front desk by the one sole they saw there. A red head who was looking far too bored for his own good. Though she did give him credit for having the balls to call her 'baby-doll' and ask her out on a date.

The pervert.

And now, after miles of hallway, all Wonder Woman could see was a desk outside of the large double doors with a sole secretary behind it. The only thing that hinted at other people was the small kitchenette to his complete with a tray of tea.

Superman stopped in front of the desk where the brunette continued to type. After a moment the secretary stopped typing and looked up, his monocle gleaming in the light. He had an almost disturbing smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" Hakkai asked politely as the three 'heros' stood before his desk. The over-worked secretary had been expecting a visit at some point, but he had hoped it might happen when Sanzo was in a good mood. Apparently that would not be the case.

"We're here to see Genjo Sanzo." Superman replied.

"I see." Hakkai tilted his head and clicked his mouse a few times to give the appearance of checking his schedule. "I don't seem to see an appointment."

"I'm sure he'll make time."

"Well, Mr. Superman." Hakkai stood. "I do hope you realize he's in a bit of a poor mood today."

"That's fine." Clark smirked. "Most aren't happy to see us in these types of situations."

"I haven't a clue to which you are referring, but I do hope you remember that I did warn you should he be uncooperative." Hakkai shrugged and pushed open the door with a soft "Sanzo."

"What?"

Flash rose an eyebrow at the snarl that came through the door. As they entered the grandiose office, he got a look at the blonde man behind the main desk reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette. Overall he just looked cranky; nothing like a serious mob boss.

"These gentlemen are here to see you." Hakkai chuckled as he continued onward in the office to stand just behind Sanzo's chair.

Sanzo didn't bother to look up from his paper. "I'm busy."

Hakkai laughed and looked up at the pompous heros. "There you have it."

"We came to talk about certain dealings that have been going on in your company concerning weapons deals." Superman started. "Surely you'd know something or if you didn't would want to."

"Get out."

Flash slammed a hand on the man's desk. "Dude, at least look at us when you're talking."

"I hardly see why I should." Sanzo flipped a page. "Now get out of my office."

"Come on, Superman." Wonder Woman put a hand on Superman's arm. "We'll just make sure he's held responsible when his own employees are caught."

Sanzo snorted and looked to the side at the men and woman standing before him. "You clearly have too much free time. Now get the hell out of my office."

"I'm sure we'll see you again." Clark stated as he turned around. "Let's go."

Hakkai smiled softly as the others left and the door clicked shut. "It's going to be an interesting week."

"Psh, an annoying one you mean." Sanzo flipped the page of his paper. He didn't need this shit.

Hakkai smiled softly and removed himself from Sanzo's personal space to go back to his post out front. "Don't forget Goku gets back today."

"How could I forget?" Sanzo groaned. "Stupid monkey."

Hakkai merely laughed.

* * *

"I don't know how I can thank-you enough, Superman." The driver thanked the Man of Steel. "If that bomb on the bus had gone off, I'm not sure what we would have done."

"It's no problem." Superman nodded. "I'm happy we were around to catch it."

Batman smirked as the man was accosted with thanks. It was times like these he was glad he was scary and intimidating. People left him alone. Wonder Woman was also trying to avoid the limelight, though difficult while wearing the equivalent of a bathing suit. Batman would never understand the amazons. Flash was looking in a completely different direction all together.

"Hey, isn't that the Sanzo guy?" Flash said as he pointed off down the street. Stepping out of a limousine was the asshole they'd talked to the other day. Following behind him was a kid with scruffy brown hair and a huge smile on his face.

Superman and the others looked in the direction the Flash was pointing. "So it is."

"Sanzo! Can we go get chinese today? I really want a meat bun!" The kid shouted excitedly. Superman thought he was odd company for the frigid businessman.

"Shut it, monkey."

"But Sanzo! I'm hungry."

"I said shut up."

"Oh come on!"

"Shut it you stupid little brat." Sanzo turned and smacked the kid in the back of the head. "So help me you're so annoying!"

Wonder Woman clenched her fist when the kid was shoved away. That was unacceptable. "Superman."

"I see it." Superman stalked over to where Sanzo continued to abuse the boy verbally, each curse getting worse by the second. Such actions against a child were unforgivable. So when Sanzo made to hit the child again, Superman caught his hand. "Is that any way to treat a child?"

"You again. Mind your own business."

"I should have you arrested for child abuse." Superman lifted Sanzo off the ground by the arm. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"Hey!" Goku shouted. "Put him down!"

"It's alright." Superman smiled at the kid. It was a shame some children became attached to their abusers. "He won't hit you anymore."

"Let me go." Sanzo snarled.

"No. First embezzlements, then weapons deals and now child abuse. Is there no level to which you'll sin-" Superman was cut off mid-sentence when he felt the blow to his stomach. He automatically let go of Sanzo and looked over to see the kid's fist in his gut. "What?"

"If you touch him again I will seriously kill you." Goku snarled and turned quickly to deliver a spin-kick to the man's stomach and send him flying into the wall.

"Holy..." Flash trailed off when he saw Superman hit the wall. "Just how strong is that kid?"

"Very." Hakkai chuckled from behind the stupefied hero. When the three turned towards him and Gojyo, he continued. "Sanzo is very precious to Goku. I wouldn't recommend lifting a hand against him."

"Hey cutie, you free?" Gojyo spoke around his cigarette before walking over to Wonder Woman. Man she was hot! "I'm open for a date any time you are."

"Back off now. This is sexual harassment." The amazon snarled as the man continued to hit on her.

Sanzo watched as Superman pulled himself up from the wall and Goku breathed heavily. He then looked over to see Hakkai and Gojyo with the rest of the Justice Goons. What a wonderful gathering of idiots. So much for his quiet afternoon.

Superman walked back towards the two. "Kid, that is a bad man and he needs to be brought to Justice."

"I'm not a kid!" Goku shouted and summoned his Niyo-boh. The large staff spun in his hand and he posed ready for a fight. "Leave Sanzo alone!"

"You're testing my patience."

"Hey Sanzo, can I?" Goku looked back to his guardian. As much as he wanted to beat this guy's face in, he didn't want to cause Sanzo trouble.

"Do whatever you want."

"Yeah!" Goku pumped his fist. "You're so going down!"

Superman barely caught it when the boy moved and tried to slam his head in with the staff. That little brat was strong!

"It seems we have a fight on our hands then." Hakkai shrugged off his over coat and started to walk around Batman. "After all, we can't let you interfere. Not only would Goku be angry, but we wouldn't be doing our jobs if we allowed you to hurt Sanzo."

"I call the gorgeous lady," Gojyo smirked as he summoned his Shakyu-jo. "After all, ladies always fall for me when I'm in action."

"So you guys are special too, huh?" Flash smirked. "Never fails to amaze just what people will defend for money."

"Money?" Hakkai asked curiously.

Gojyo started to laugh. "You think we get paid? That's a riot!"

"You don't get paid to work for that guy?" Flash threw a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh my no," Hakkai chuckled and undid the top button of his collar. "Our services are completely voluntary." He smirked. "Shall we?"

"If you wish." Batman drew a bat-erang from his belt and flung it in the secretary's direction. The man dodged quickly and they were off.

"That was good, but now it's my turn." Hakkai chuckled and formed a chii blast in his left palm. He tossed it skillfully towards the Dark Knight and smiled brightly when the man dodged. "I am impressed. Thank-you for making this interesting."

"My pleasure."

Wonder Woman outright snarled when the man ran around her to grope her butt. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Man, feisty too!" Gojyo laughed and released the chain on his sickle. "It'll be fun to tie you up."

"Pervert!"

"Sticks and stones, doll!"

Flash watched as his friends entered combat. Superman was about equal with the new kid from the car both trapped in a head-to-head martial arts display. Wonder Woman had pulled out her lasso and was dancing around the red head from the front desk. And to his biggest surprise, that secretary dude could shoot balls of energy and was taking on Batman's own martial arts at the same time. Flash grinned and took a dash back towards the leader of the rag tag group. "Guess that means I get to deal with you."

Sanzo drew his gun and fired.

"Holy shit." Flash's eyes were wide as he stood about thirty feet away. There was a gash in his leg where the bullet had nicked him. No one had ever drawn their gun that fast before.

"Hey," Sanzo shouted while drawing a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it slowly and exhaled the smoke in a smooth breath. "Let's see if you're really as fast as they say."

When the man pulled back the hammer on the revolver, Flash actually swallowed.

They might need back-up for these guys...

* * *

"What do you think?"

"You need to be shot in the head."

"Oh, don't be like that Jiroushin!" The Merciful Goddess laughed as she waved away the moving image in the lake. "It'd be a blast to drop the boys in another universe. Wouldn't Konzen make a great mob boss?"

"Maybe you should concentrate more on helping the boys with their current task at hand then imagining new ones for them."

"Spoilsport." The Merciful Goddess sighed and looked down at the new image of the boys driving along in their Jeep. So much for her fun.

"Though, you could...never mind." Jiroushin looked away and hoped the man-woman didn't reply.

"What?" The Merciful Goddess turned and looked at her now blushing servant. "I could what?"

Jiroushin mumbled quietly.

"I didn't quite hear that!"

Jiroushin leaned over and whispered quietly in his boss' ear. Just so he couldn't be pinned with this later if she actually went through with it. "You could..."

The Merciful Goddess laughed maniacally when the man finished. "Ah! I love you! This is why I keep you around."

Jiroushin coughed into his hand. "I'll deny everything if we get caught."

"Oh of course!" The Merciful Goddess waved her hand and grinned. This would be too much fun!"

* * *

"Uh, does anybody know where we are?" The Flash asked as he stood in the desert with his friends. One minute they were minding their own business on the satellite and the next he was standing in the middle of no where with Superman, Wonder Woman and a very cranky Batman.

"I'm not sure..." Superman trailed off and looked around. Off in the far, far distance he thought he could see some smoke. "Is that a Jeep?"

Elsewhere up in the sky, a certain Goddess and her Keeper were making bets.


End file.
